darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
In Pyre Need
In Pyre Need was the first quest released for the year 2009. Along with this quest, the Phoenix, which is a Summoning familiar and also a pet, was released. Upon completion of this quest, players may access the Phoenix Lair, which is part of the Distractions and Diversions in RuneScape. Walkthrough Optional: (For fighting the Phoenix after the quest.) |items = * 5 free inventory spaces Optional: * Access to Fairy Rings (For quick travel to starting location) or a Phoenix lair teleport. }} Starting off Start by talking to the Priest of Guthix, located at a cave entrance, south-west of the Piscatoris Fishing Colony. The cave is located north-west of a fairy ring, code . You also teleport close-by by using the Lodestone Network to teleport to Eagle's Peak and traveling north, but this requires unlocking the lodestone by travelling there with other means beforehand. The priest explains about the phoenix residing within a cave, and that it is reaching the end of its five hundred year lifespan. To ensure its survival, a ritual needs to be performed, but because the phoenix is injured, it can't perform the ritual of rebirth. The priest says that he is too old to perform the ritual himself, but has the required ingredients. Obtain the items needed for the quest by talking to him and going through all of the chat options. The Priest of Guthix will provide whatever items you do not have, if you accept his offer. (You will need secateurs, a knife and a tinderbox.) The lair After obtaining the 3 items, enter the lava-filled Phoenix Lair, guarded by several non-aggressive thralls: * Greater reborn mage * Greater reborn warrior * Greater reborn ranger * Lesser reborn mage * Lesser reborn warrior * Lesser reborn ranger Ignore the thralls. At regular intervals, the thralls say: * Please, help the mistress. * The mistress is in pain! * The mistress is fading! * Save the mistress! * You must save the mistress! * You must help the mistress! The order of the caves is different for each player, although the order of the trees is the same. An example of possible maps is shown below: File:Phoenix Lair Cave 1 - Cinnamon.png|Cave 1 - Cinnamon tree File:Phoenix Lair Cave 2 - Sassafras.png|Cave 2 - Sassafras tree File:Phoenix Lair Cave 3 - Ailanthus.png|Cave 3 - Ailanthus tree File:Phoenix Lair Cave 4 - Cedar.png|Cave 4 - Cedar tree File:Phoenix Lair Cave 5 - Mastic.png|Cave 5 - Mastic tree File:Phoenix Lair Cave 6 - Shrine.png|Cave 6 - Pyre and shrine Note: There are 5 caves, and each cave contains one tree, located in the light green spots of each cave. The entrance to the next cave is marked in red, as a door/exit, on the minimap. If you leave and then return, the location of the trees may change. Remember that you cannot proceed into the next cave until you have harvested the twigs. The ritual Proceed through the caves, and use the "Harvest-twigs" option on the trees. In all, you need to obtain 5 twigs: * Cinnamon twigs * Sassafras twigs * Ailanthus twigs * Cedar twigs * Mastic twigs Upon arrival at the final cave, you'll see the wounded Phoenix. In this cave, there is an incomplete pyre, and a shrine containing a book, The Phoenix, written by Brian Twitcher. Read the book if you want. Use the "Fletch" option on the twigs them into their respective weaving ribbons: * Cinnamon weaving ribbon * Sassafras weaving ribbon * Ailanthus weaving ribbon * Cedar weaving ribbon * Mastic weaving ribbon Use the weaving ribbons with the pyre or use the "Craft" option on the pyre. A cut-scene will show the phoenix moving onto the pyre. Click "Light" on the pyre. If the tinderbox is used on the phoenix, she politely reminds you to light the pyre instead (light the pyre, not me!). A cut-scene will show the phoenix burning, then turning into ash. The phoenix is then reborn. Finishing up Talk to the reborn phoenix, and she will explain everything and thank you. She will give you 5 Phoenix quills and the ability to challenge her in the future. When you are ready to leave, right click the exit and select the "escape" option. Simply left clicking will get a response that you will be sent to the surface, but has no confirmation to do so. Leave the cave, and talk to the priest to finish the quest. Congratulations! Quest complete. Rewards * 1 quest point * 14,400 Experience * 12,500 Experience * 11,556 Experience * Access to the Phoenix Lair once per day; which is now a part of Distractions and Diversions. * 5 Phoenix quills worth *5}} * The chance to receive a Phoenix eggling while doing the Phoenix Lair. Raising the pet requires 72 summoning, whereas players without 72 summoning will instead receive a Phoenix egg that they can hatch when they get the proper level. * Music unlocked * The Phoenix * Attack III Transcript Trivia * On the day of release, the spoilers said: The rewards are hidden behind a thick layer of ash. Perhaps a timely gust of wind will reveal them tomorrow. * The release of this quest opened up a new section of the map after 11 months and 8 days, the longest interval as of yet. * When first talking to the priest, your character says: Hold your unicorns! This is a joke of the phrase "hold your horses" since there are no horses in Runescape. * When the reborn phoenix is examined, the text says: "Goodness, Gracious, Great Bird of Fire." This is a reference to the song "Great Balls of Fire". * The quest name "In Pyre Need" is based on the phrase "In dire need". * If you examine a mutilated tree near the lair, it says an angry dragon destroyed it, presumably what attacked the phoenix. * If you examine the leaves, on the trees outside the cave, it says "These leaves are made for burning." a reference to the song "These Boots are Made for Walking" * A "twitcher" is a bird watcher, hence Brian Twitcher. * In the In Pyre Need RuneScape banner, there's a character who seems to be wearing Armadyl armour and wielding a Zamorakian spear. * Before the quest, the man standing outside the cave has the title "Priest of Guthix", however after the quest, he holds the title "Brian Twitcher." * If you ask for the materials needed for the ritual while you have magic secateurs in your inventory, he'll say: "My Lord, those are some fancy secateurs you have there!" * If you ask for the materials needed for the ritual while you have the Inferno Adze in your inventory, he'll tell you that you already have a Tinderbox. * After completing this quest, your Adventurer's Log will read, "I fulfilled the dreams of an old priest of Guthix by helping a wounded phoenix to be reborn." * Upon completing the quest, no 'Quest complete' sound can be heard. es:In Pyre Need nl:In Pyre Need fi:In Pyre Need Category:Wikia Game Guides quests